Günter et Gwendal!
by Shekil-kun
Summary: Deux amoureux, un mariage, un voyage de noce, un retour rude toute fois... Yaoi, humour, folies, drame! Les aventures de deux amoureux et de leurs amis toujours bien appréciés! GwendalXGünter. Bonne lecture!
1. Deux amoureux

**Titre** : Günter et… Gwendal?

**Auteur** : Shekil-kun

**Série **: Kyou Kara Maou!

**Pairing **: Günter X Gwendal

**Genre** : yaoi, romance, humour, surprise, folies, tragédie (un peu ;)

**Warning** : Il se peu que... non en fait y'en a vraiment. Un petit peu du genre Yaoi. Homophobes, il est préférables de passé votre chemins…

**Note **: Kyou Kara Maou est ma grande série culte. Et Gwendal mon bien-aimé! hihi. Lui et Günter, je les adore! Hum… Il se peu par contre que vous trouveriez des fautes d'orthographes! Pour les plaintes de ce genre, adressez-vous au poulpe géant. Sinon et bien… Bonne lecture!

**Günter et… Gwendal?**

Chapitre 1 Deux amoureux

Il se précipitait dans tous les sens, comme à son habitude, en hurlant toujours le même nom. Mais cette fois, le pauvre homme au cheveux violet ne cherchait pas ledit ''heika''. Cette fois, un nom lui venait à la bouche : Gwendal.

Gwendal par ci, Gwendal par là. Günter ne s'arrêtait plus. Un vrai moulin à paroles dans la sale du trône!!

-ahem… Gün… Günter… lança alors la voix plutôt embarrassée de Yuuri. Du calme… Gwen… Gwendal vient à peine de partir…

Sir Von Christ cessa tout mouvement, baissa la tête puis soupira. Lui-même ce demandait ce qui lui prenait. Tout ce remue-ménage à cause de… Il eu un frisson. Tous les souvenirs de la veille vinrent lui remplir l'esprit et une bouffée de chaleur lui monta bientôt à la tête. L'homme à la chevelure violette ce remémora ces doigts… parcourant son corps… Ces cheveux noir charbon glissant sur son ventre pendant que ces lèvres douces et suave embrassaient délicatement son nombril furtif. Tout… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, à Gwendal, ce soir là? Il était entré dans la chambre de Günter et lui avait presque sauté dessus. Étrangement Gwendal n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux, avait un sourire aux lèvres et il portait un léger kimono de couleur noir entrouvert sur son torse en sueur. Une vrai bête en chaleur, quoi!

Sir Vom Walde n'avait murmuré que quelques mots aux oreilles du cher Von Christ qui l'avait fait succombé à tous ses désirs charnels. En quelques minutes les mains effilés et toujours aussi agiles avaient débarrassé Günter de tout vêtement encombrant. Bref, il l'avait mit à poil dans le temps de le dire.

-Günter! résonna une voix qui le fit sortir de ses songes. Et si tu allais lui chercher des fraises, à Gwendal, à la place de t'énerver de la sorte? Il serait sûrement très content.

-Konrad… rétorqua l'interpellé, un petit sourire au lèvre. Günter serra fermement le point et son sourire s'élargie aussitôt. Tu as raison! haaa…! Je dois me dépêcher d'aller en cueillir dans le jardin avant que Gwen-Gwen-chan ne revienne.

Un petit rire se souleva dans la pièce. Rire qui s'intensifia lorsque la porte fut refermée complètement derrière ce cher Günter qui fonçait au pas de course vers la cuisine pour demandé un peut d'aide à Sangria, Lasagna et Doria.

-« Gwen-Gwen-chan »… songea Konrad. C'est un joli surnom…

-YUURI!! s'exclama wolfram en tapant du pied au sol, comme à son habitude. Pourquoi je n'ai pas de surnom moi?! C'est vrai quoi! On est fiancé et je n'ai pas de surnom!

-Wolf… Wolfram… se mit a paniqué Yuuri à la vue des flammes de colère qui dansaient dans les yeux de son fiancé.

Konrad approcha de son petit frère, tentent de le calmé et ainsi, sauver, en quelque sorte, la vie de Yuuri. Lorsque Wolfram piquait une crise de jalousie, 'valait mieux pour la vie de Sa Majesté de s'éloigné un peu… Un fiancé en fureur ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Yuuri le savait aussi. Il en avait prit l'habitude. Quelque chose était plus romantique et Wolfram partit. On pourrait le définir comme un Günter numéro deux, parfois!

-Au fait… lança bientôt le blondinet qui s'était calmé. Où il est partit, Gwendal?

Les portes s'ouvrirent vivement suite à la question de Wolfram, comme si on écoutait derrière.

-J'étais partit réglé quelques petite chose au village… lança l'homme au regard neutre qui entrait dans la pièce d'un pas ferme. Pourquoi? Il y a un problème, Heika?

-Ha! Gwendal! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Mais y'a Günter qui te cherchait… Ça avait l'air important…

-Günter? Pourquoi?

-J'en sais vraiment rien… À chaque fois qu'on lui demande ce qu'il a, il tombe dans la lune et quand il revient à lui il recommence à hurler. Il a peut-être un problème… ?

Gwendal prit un air songeur. Vom Walde savait, lui, ce qui lui prenait, à Günter, de si bon matin! Un « mal de la veille », si on veux. Et lui aussi, le beau noir, en avait un, mal! Günter ne devait surtout pas bavasser à tout le château ce que lui avait fait Gwendal la veille! Comment ses frères le regarderaient, après ça? Lui, Gwendal Vom Walde, perdre le contrôle de lui-même! De plus, celui qu'il avait baisé, ce soir là, c'était Günter! Ce chevalier que le mazoku trouvait… attirant? Eh oui! Il était tombé amoureux! Après tout… avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, n'importe qui aurait craqué sous le charme de Günter Von Christ et ses folies divertissantes.

Quelques goûtes de sueur perla sur le front du basané qui succomba de nouveau a un certain désire. « Günter ». Juste à penser au visage de cet homme, Gwendal en avait des frissons. L'amour le faisait divagué. Il n'avait plus juste l'envi de discuter tranquillement avec lui devant une tasse de thé au citron… Ou bien l'aidé à remplir certains dossiers plus complexes…

Günter l'avait peut-être envoûté! OUI! C'était ça! Gwendal avait trouvé son propre point faible! Les fraises! Lorsque Günter était entré avec un panier remplis de fraises, comme chaque jour, un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres comme si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le déranger pendant qu'il se relaxait avec un tricot. Mais quand même! Gwendal y avait privé un certain plaisir! Et quand Günter ne venait pas, il avait un froid.

Notre cher petit brun sortit alors un petit objet de sa poche. Ses frères et Sa Majesté s'étaient tous, en même temps, penché vers légèrement vers la gauche pour tenté de voir ce que dissimulait l'homme.

Gwendal allait ouvrir la bouche mais un petit rire le surprit, comme pour les autres ahuris qui se raidirent rapidement. La blondinette approcha de son cher grand petit fils d'amour, le serra fort contre elle en souriant.

-Bonjour, Gwendal.

Elle se dirigea vers son plus jeune fils et encore une fois, le serra fort contre elle, un large sourire aux lèvres :

-Bonjour, mon petit Konrad!

La femme approcha de Wolfram à grand entrain, ce qui eux pour effet de le faire reculer d'un pas. Elle réussi tout de même a l'attrapé et le serré fort contre sa vigoureuse poitrine :

-Bonjour aussi à toi, Wolfram!

Celi se précipita vers Sa Majesté Yuuri qui se calla dans son fauteuil. Perdu dans ce que les femmes appelaient une « poitrine », le pauvre petit Japonais étouffait presque.

-Che… Cheri-sama… !!

Elle releva la tête, la tourna lentement vers la porte puis poussa un petit rire. Le silence revint et l'on put entendre l'écho d'un cri qui se rapprochait :

-…kaa… heiiikaaaa!! heiiikaaa!! Gwendal n'est toujours pas reven…

Il ne put terminé sa phrase qu'il l'aperçu enfin, ledit Gwendal. Là, devant lui, se tenait bien droit, une teinte de rouge se dessinant sur son visage basané. Günter s'en approcha lentement, rougissant a vu d'œil. Il se couvrait légèrement le visage derrière son panier remplie de fraises fraîches et encore humide de la rosée matinale. Car oui, en effet, chaque matin, ce n'était pas dans les cuisines qu'il allait chercher ses fraises. Chaque matin, depuis un bon moment, il se levait plus tôt, se rendait dans le jardin et allait cueillir minutieusement chaque fraise une par une. Von Christ s'approcha de Gwendal et lui tendit le panier d'osier tressé à la main.

-Excuses-moi du retard, Gwendal. marmonna la tomate Günter. Je…

Il ne put terminé sa phrase que Gwendal lui tendait, accroché à une ficelle, un petit chat tigré de couleur orangée. Günter le regarda un moment. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il rit. Il rit au éclat qui se termina par un petit hoquet. Il attrapa entre ses doigts la petite chose tricoté à la main, la porta à sa poitrine puis sourit.

Derrière ses aires de gros dur, Gwendal avait un cœur si tendre que Günter lui en voulait parfois. Gwendal faisait toujours des petites œuvres si minutieusement travaillés. Lui qui avait, en secret, envié le talent de Gwendal, voilà qu'il lui en offrait un. Une petite œuvre qu'il avait dût faire avec amour à son insu.

Sir Vom Walde attrapa le panier, y dégusta une belle grosse fraise, puis déposa le contenant de fruits sur le sol. Oubliant la présence de regards indiscrets, le bel homme vêtu de vert glissa une main dans doux cheveux violets du garçon devant lui. Un sourire s'étendait sur le visage des deux hommes puis Gwendal leva la main bien haut, voulant que frères et mère la voie bien.

Cette même main frappa avec une certaine force, sans le blesser, la joue rosée de ce cher Günter qui resta stupéfait.

Une demande en mariage? De la part de Gwendal?

Le même Gwendal avait le visage illuminé et de petite flamme valsaient dans ses yeux bleus pétillant.

-Ça me démangeait depuis un moment… déclara-t-il de sa voix grave.

Encore une fois –ça devient une habitude- Günter tourna au rouge. Il se jeta presque dans les bras de Gwendal, même. Ces bras si ferme qui se refermaient autour de lui. Cette odeur de fraise qui le voilait. Ou encore sa respiration qui lui balayait si agréablement la peau dans un rythme ordonné. Oui c'était bien ça que Günter cherchait tout l'avant-midi. Cette sensation de réconfort qui l'envahissait aussitôt que Gwendal l'oppressait contre lui. Et puis aussi sa douce voix porté à son oreille qui lui murmurait toujours de belles choses. Une voix qui, aux oreilles du mazoku, était comme une berceuse.

Le chevalier leva la tête pour déposé le baisé tant attendu sur les lèvres si joliment dessiné de Gwendal.

-Magnifique! déclara Cheri-sama et tapant dans ses mains. Un mariage est à préparé!

Dans le cadre de porte, Doria, Lasagna et Sangria, rougeoyante, échangèrent un petit rire et, comme une traîné de poudre dans le vent, la nouvelle se répandit dans tout le domaine du grand Maou.

oO0Oo

Premier chapitre de terminer! Le second est en cours! Comment sera le mariage? Ainsi que la suite des aventures de notre cher petit couple et de leurs ami! Chapitre 3-4-5 j'en ai déjà une bonne idée! Je peux vous dire qu'il y aura Yaoi, humour un une surprise vous y attendra! Les reviews sont bien apprécié aussi!

Sur ce, à bientôt!


	2. Mariage

Günter et… Gwendal

**Günter et… Gwendal?**

Chapitre 2 Mariage

Une petite musique retentissait dans la grande cours du palais. Des fleurs décorant joliment portes, fenêtres et piliers. Des musiciens était monté sur une scène improvisé ayant comme chanteur nul autre que ce cher Yosak. Yuuri et Konrad avaient déjà eu la chance de l'entendre chanté lors de leur quête de Morgif. Ils avaient jugé bon qu'il chante! Shibuya avait craqué pour son style vieux rock nippon.

Une foule d'applaudissement s'était élevé lorsque Gwendal et Günter avait échangé un baisé devant le prêtre Murata. Les bouteilles d'alcools avaient sauté dans le temps de le dire.

Greta s'amusait avec Béatrice a confectionné des couronnes de fleurs près de Yuuri qui tentait de ne pas s'éblouir dans le crâne reluisant de « Shinny-head ». Konrad discutait tranquillement avec Anissina.

Tout se passait comme prévu. Sauf à un détail près : Où était Gwendal et Günter!?

Mariés et zoup, ils disparaissent! Ces deux là! Incorrigible!

Depuis que Gwendal avait fait sa demande à Günter, les deux amants ne cessaient de faire des petits jeu, dont disparaître sans laissé de trace, par exemple. Même si tout le monde savait qu'ils reviendraient après un moment. Personne ne déclarait « la chasse à l'homme » ou plutôt « La chasse aux hommes » par crainte de justement, les trouvés. On ne sait jamais! Quand c'est Gwendal qui dirige, tout peut arrivé, vous savez?

Et effectivement, là, dans une des tours, deux hommes s'embrassaient à en perdre l'haleine. Leurs habits qui avaient été confectionné pour l'événement, gisaient sur le sol, abandonné de leur propriétaire.

Günter poussa encore un gémissement de pure plaisir et s'agrippant fermement à celui qu'il pouvait maintenant appelé son mari. La langue de Gwendal glissa le long de la gorge chaude de Günter, chercha une bouche, la trouva, s'y réfugia.

-Tu es… dé… délicieux… grogna le seme entre deux grognement.

Moins de blabla et plus de plaisir. C'était ce qui se lisait dans les yeux enflammés du Günter excité. Mais par gentillesse, il lui adressa un sourire qui se déforma en un long gémissement. Bien agrippé aux fines hanches de Günter, Gwendal donna encore un vigoureux coup de rein dans le chaud intérieur de son amant. Les cheveux battant au rythme endiablé due son corps d'avant en arrière et le visage empli de sueur, Gwendal ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il se déversa en même temps que son amoureux dans un long cri de plaisir à s'en époumoner. Vom Walde retira son membre chaud d'entre les cuisses de Günter qui se blottit tout contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Gwen-Gwen-chan… murmura le violet en embrassant le torse de son bien-aimé qui montait et descendait rapidement.

Ledit Gwen-Gwen-chan garda le silence. Il ferma les yeux et referma ses bras autour de son bel amour.

--

-GWENDAL!! GÜNTER!!

-Gwendaaaal! Günterrr!!

Gwendal se réveilla en sursaut! Ho! Misère! Ils s'étaient endormit! Touts les deux!! Et maintenant, quoi! On les cherchait! Normal! Ça doit faire un moment qu'ils dorment!

Le brun secoua gentiment son amoureux qui s'éveilla après un petit moment :

-Chéri… murmura le mazoku à l'oreille de son mari. Réveille-toi… On est à notre recherche…

Günter se leva d'un bond, assommant son tendre au passage. Il s'habilla, et puis, bien évidemment, s'excusa, avant de dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers de la tour.

-HEIIIKAAA!! hurlait le mazoku en manquant de tombé à la dernière marche.

L'interpellé se retourna. Eh bien! Il était dans un sale état, Günter! Les cheveux en broussaille, un suçon au cou, les vêtements de travers et il avait oublié d'enfilé une de ses chaussette. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin vis-à-vis Sa majesté, bien évidemment, ce cher Günter ne manqua pas de lui sauter au cou. Le violet se détacha de son bien-aimé Maou puis se pencha pour souffler un peu. On peut débarqué comme une flèche mais reprendre son souffle ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'il réussi a articulé ses mots sans erreur ou bien sans reprendre son souffle.

-Vous me cherchiez, Heika?

-Ha… Günter! Tu est dans un bien sale état… que t'es t'il donc ar…

Le Maou ne put terminé sa phrase qu'une main vain se poser sur sa bouche. Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'on l'attaquait! Avec Wolfram qui n'était pas loin… une crise de jalousie ça fait des ravages puisque Günter avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de prendre Yuuri dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe. Shibuya tourna la tête et cessa le coup de pied par derrière qu'il préparait qui aurait put être fatal aux futurs enfant de ce pauvre Konrad.

-Je vous déconseille de lui demander ce qui lui est arrivé, Heika. murmura l'homme à l'oreille du roi.

Sur ce, Sir Weller retira sa main puis afficha un joli sourire à Günter. Gwendal arrivant nonchalamment, Konrad en profita pour désigné une carriole qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Joliment décoré de lis blanches et de banderoles, la carriole de couleur dorée était reliée aux chevaux des deux amant qui portaient eux aussi de jolies fleures à la crinière, au sabot et à la queue.

Vom Walde invita respectueusement son mari à monter dans le carrosse qu'il avait lui-même décoré. Chose que, bien évidemment, Günter ignorait mais avait deviné à cause de toutes les petites choses qui étaient placés à l'intérieur. Des petites peluches toutes tricotées à la main, aux yeux globuleux, comme Gwendal les aimait. Ce très cher Günter avait, comme tous aurions put deviné, sauté au cou de Vom Walde pour le bombarder de baisés.

C'est avec un gros sourire aux lèvres que le nouveau couple accueilli Sa majesté qui venait leur souhaiter bon voyage.

Sur ce, l'homme assit devant la carriole claqua les brides et les chevaux partir au trot vers l'endroit où les amoureux avait décidé de passé la nuit.

Günter se blottit aussitôt dans les bras de son cher et tendre vêtu de vert.

--

Ce ne fut qu'après approximativement une heure que le carrosse s'arrêta enfin, au sommet d'une colline, au milieu d'un champ. Le champ était remplis de fleure qui ajoutait une couche de couleur au tapis vert. La colline, elle, était dominée par un seul arbre. Un ÉNORME! Gwendal s'approcha du pied de l'arbre, caressa du bout des doigts l'écorce rude et sèche, le regard perdu dans les dizaines de petites choses aux couleurs infinies qui bougeaient sur l'enveloppe de l'arbre.

Derrière, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les mains enlacées devant lui et les yeux remplie d'un sentiment inexplicable à la simple vu de son amant, Günter l'observait d'un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas trop le déranger. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se placer mais il décida de rester muet comme une tombe.

Gwen ne se retourna qu'après un petit moment, n'ayant certes pas oublié son cher et tendre…! C'est qu'il avait le cœur qui battait si fort… Il était enfin seul avec celui qui avait fait fondre la couche de glace sur son cœur. Oui, ils avaient déjà été seul, ensemble, rien que tout les deux, mainte fois dans le passé! Mais cette fois, la différence était qu'ils étaient mariés. Le mazoku pouvait enlacer Günter, l'embrasser, le flatter sans que personne ne placer un commentaire déplacé… Gwendal se sentait si… bien!!

Il tendit la main à son bien-aimé qui fut surprit un moment, mais le regard rassurant ainsi que le sourire tendre et aimant qui était sur le fin visage de Gwendal le rassurait d'une certaine crainte que lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi…

Günter glissa lentement ses longs doigts blancs dans le creux de la main du mazoku à la crinière noir. Ce dernier posa délicatement son autre main sur la hanche de son mari, glissa son visage à son oreille puis, de sa voix grave et sensuelle, il chantonna un petit air.

Oui. Il avait envi de danser. L'endroit où Gwendal avait amené Günter n'était pas la montagne des amoureux pour rien. Les fleurs, les papillons, avec un bel homme fort et musclé et le tout devant un magnifique soleil couchant. C'était si romantique. La scène même qu'une jeune fille (ou jeune garçon…) peuvent rêver lors d'un moment romantique.

Vom Walde fini donc par entamer le pas sur le rythme de sa mélodie. Gauche… Droite… et encore gauche… Un pied devant l'autre sur une petite distance. Günter n'avait encore jamais vu une telle tendresse venant de la part de son nouveau mari. Et puis… Il savait danser?! Mais tout de même, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Günter se sentait si bien. Son cœur faisait un bon chaque fois que le souffle chaud de Gwendal flattait sa peau, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour chaque fois que Gwendal resserrait un peu plus sa poigne sur sa hanche et son souffle se coupait net chaque fois que Gwendal lui soufflait un petit « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Von Christ restait toujours un peu surpris chaque fois et chaque fois, une petite flamme lui brûlait l'intérieur et il finissait par se pincer en espérant qu'il ait mal pour ne pas voir que cela pourrait être un rêve. Et chaque fois, sa tendre moitié lui murmurait « Non, tu ne rêve pas. Je t'aime et c'est pour de vrai, Günter…», avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Gwen-Gwen-chan fini sa chanson mais les deux hommes ne voulaient arrêter ce moment. Le brun enlaça Günter, le serra contre lui, puis continua son lent balancement de droite vers la gauche, dans un mouvement de rotation peu perceptible.

« Haaa… Je suis si bien, Gwendal… murmura le mazoku en posant sa tête sur la haute épaule de l'être qu'il aimait. »

Ledit Gwendal ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il resserra son entrain autour de lui, voulant quasiment essayer de ne faire qu'un. Certes c'était chose impossible, mais leurs chaleurs corporelles, elles, s'enlaçaient, se mélangeaient, se synchronisaient dans une certaine odeur que l'on pouvait appeler de la « testostérone ».

Et puis là, d'un cou, Gwendal cessa de bouger. Il garda Günter fort contre lui puis descendit lentement au sol, le posa délicatement sur un lit de fleurs blanches au centre rosé et au parfum exquis. Le basané en cueilli une. La plus belle, bien entendu! Pour aller avec la personne. Puis la glissa délicatement dans les cheveux violets de Günter, ne détachant à aucun moment son regard attentionné de celui rayonnant de ce dernier.

Gwen siégea à côté de son amoureux étendu dans l'herbe, se pencha, l'embrassa. Il caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres rosées de Günter qui souriait de plus bel.

Les étoiles scintillaient déjà, la lune était bien haute, un petit vent d'été flattait leur visage et le cri des criquetes créait une magnifique mélodie. C'était le bon moment pour se « mélanger ».

Vom Walde en avait bien l'intension. Il était déjà bien préparé, même. Chevauchant son bel apollon, il était en train de détacher son habit lorsqu'un pigeon vint se poser sur son épaule. Le brun voulu le chasser mais il cessa le mouvement brusque qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'il remarqua un petit papier enroulé autour de la patte du petit volatile. Un message?

Gwendal grommela. Maudit pigeon! Il avait interrompu leur entrain!

Le basané fini donc de déroulé le petit papier et il ne prit même pas le temps de placer un mot qu'il avait détaché son cheval ce la carriole et embarquait dessus en faisant signe a Günter de se dépêcher.

Ce dernier fit une grimace puis soupira. Pourquoi ils étaient si pressés de partir? Ils étaient en voyage de noce, après tout!!

Von Christ embarqua sur son cheval puis les deux hommes partirent à tout allure vers le château sous la pluie d'étoile filante qu'ils étaient en train de rater.

oO0Oo

Voilà qui met fin au chapitre 2! J'ai eu un bug quand Gwen arrive près de l'arbre. Au départ j'avait voulu les emmener à l'arbre où Dan Hiri est, mais au final, je ne savais pas pourquoi… ' J'ai décidé de mettre un peu de mystère dans le petit papier. Qu'est-ce qui était écrit?? Et aussi, pourquoi Gwendal se dépêche-t-il? Haha! La suite dans le chapitre 3!

Les deux mazokus ont abandonné le conducteur de la carriole. Pauvre petit! xD

Il dormait dans le carrosse, sûrement… Alors il va se rendre compte seulement une fois réveillé qu'il n'a plus de cheval et qu'il est abandonné! Ne le prenez pas en pitié. hihi! Je vais probablement créer une petite aventure du chauffeur perdu vers la fin!

Bon, allez! Merci de m'avoir lu!


	3. Une mort atroce

Günter et… Gwendal

**Günter et… Gwendal?**

Chapitre 3  Une mort atroce…

Il y avait eu une explosion dans le château. Ce n'était pas nouveau, avec les inventions farfelues qu'inventait Anissina!

Mais cette fois c'était différent….

Il y avait eu une explosion, puis une marre de sang. Tous s'étaient placé autour de la pauvre victime et attendait avec impatience l'arrivé d'un médecin.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment dans un boucan infernal, faisant trembler toute la pièce.

De son regard de glace, Gwendal se précipita vers le corps étendu au sol, suivit de son mari.

Il la prit dans ses bras puis fixa avec horreur le tuyau de métal qui lui avait traversé l'abdomen. Son souffle se coupa net. Sa robe rose tachée de sang montait et descendait avec difficulté. Ses grands yeux bleus globuleux habituellement remplis de petites flammes étaient maintenant quasiment sans vie.

Le brun la serra contre lui en grognant :

-Anissina… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé… petite idiote…?

Elle ne répondit pas. En manque de force pour placer quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de sourire à son ami. Ses grands yeux commencèrent à s'éteindre lentement :

-NON! ANISSINA!! NE ME FAIT PAS ÇA, JE T'EN PRIS!

-Gün… Günter… pr… prend soin de… gwen…pour m… moi… s'il te plais… souffla-t-elle.

Günter se contenta d'approuver d'un mouvement de tête, le souffle court et les larmes qui montaient aux yeux.

Il y eu un froid dans la salle puis, plus rien. Elle était… morte…? Qui aurait pu le croire. Anissina s'était éteint? Elle qui était toujours d'une humeur massacrante ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus et son sang chaud salissait le sol normalement constitué de tuiles blanches. Et puis ses yeux… Si joyeux habituellement… Étaient de glace. Comme celui de Gwendal lorsqu'il avait « perdu » le sien.

Gwendal retira d'un coup sec le tuyau de métal qui avait été fatal à son amie d'enfance. Il était fâché, mais aussi très triste. Il le savait bien qu'un jour une expérience tournerait mal. Mais pas jusqu'à ce point… Il n'avait jamais prévu qu'un jour il tiendrait le corps inanimé d'Anissina dans ses bras. Jamais prévu qu'il se retrouvait au centre de ses amis, baignant dans la une flaque de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Jamais prévu qu'un jour des larmes rouleraient sur ses joues pour se terminés sur le visage de la jeune femme…

Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Du sang et encore du sang. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait; sur son visage, ses vêtements, le sol ainsi que sur le corps d'Anissina en entier.

Il la serra encore une fois dans ses bras puis dans un grand soupir, il la redéposa sur le sol souillé. Gwendal se releva lentement, cachant son visage sous sa chevelure noir, puis son regard de glace se posa sur l'attroupement qui avait les larmes aux yeux :

-Elle mérite des funérailles dignes de son nom! déclara finalement le mazoku en serrant les poings avant de sortir de la pièce où il ne supportait plus d'être.

oO0Oo

Court comme chapitre, je sais. Et puis certains fans de Kyou Kara Maou que je connais n'étaient pas bien contents de voir Anissina mourir. Mais que voulez, vous? Je devais bien le faire sinon l'histoire piétinerait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop! Les aventures du jeune couple ne se termineront pas sur un moment triste! Juste ce chapitre! Et puis c'est difficile de faire un moment triste lorsque l'animé qui vient avec est farfelue à en mourir de rire! Bref. Merci d'avoir continué a suivre jusqu'à présent et continuez comme ça 3


End file.
